Systems for determining the position of rotating shafts are known. Existing systems including sensors which determine a relative position between a gear tooth and a reference tooth are known. Other systems include variable reluctance sensors, multiple element tone rings, inductive magnetic sensor systems and systems which utilize one or more brushes to physically make contact between a rotating part and a reference point.
Known systems for determining angular rotation are susceptible to damage from environmental conditions such as dirt, grease and oil products. Systems utilizing brushes for contact are additionally susceptible to wear and/or oxidation of the brushes which leads to a decreased accuracy of the system as well as increased maintenance costs.
Optical sensors used for determining torque or rotational speed are also known. Optical encoders having two outputs are capable of determining both a shaft movement and a direction of shaft movement. Incremental encoders having a third output are also known which can locate a unique angular position on a rotating shaft.
A disadvantage of known systems using optical encoders is that the number of light sources such as light emitting diodes (LED) increases as the complexity of the measurement type increases. This increases the cost of the system and increases the complexity of the circuitry required to receive and correlate all of the received signal data. There is therefore a need for a system for determining angular rotation which reduces the number of components required and simplifies the overall circuitry.